Shift in Morals
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: As Vlad spends the week with the Fenton's for Thanksgiving, Danny tries to fight his increasing crush for Vlad. While sharing a room with him. Although, maybe it won't be so bad if it turns out his feelings are returned. Until his beliefs and morals are closely examined, causing him to question all that he's known since he gained his ghost powers.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! New story! This one will be longer than Just Be Friends, not sure how long as it seems to be growing as I write it...well good for you guys then! It was supposed to be like...four chapters that were the days before Thanksgiving, but now it's too long and will be a regular chapter fic.

Enjoy~

This is an AU, you'll see how so as the fic goes on.

* * *

Danny sat on the ledge of the stairs, watching his parents talk below in the living room. They were discussing Thanksgiving and who all to invite. Not to mention what to cook. He sighed, his head resting on the bar of the banister. He never liked the holidays. His parents normally fought or their house was filled with relatives and he was stuck sleeping on the couch or sharing his room.

"How about we invite Vladdie? He's always alone and could use some family love!" His father's voice stirred him out of his thoughts. Danny flushed as he thought of Vlad and turned his head towards their voices, trying to pick up all they were saying. The teen's heart raced just thinking about seeing the billionaire.

"Great idea Jack, how about we call him up and ask?" Danny leaned more towards the his parents, hoping that Vlad would accept.

His father picked up the phone and called the older halfa. "V-Man! How are you?... Mads and I were wondering, since you normally don't do anything for Thanksgiving, if you would care to come over and spend it with us! Come for the whole week if you want to. What do you say?...Yes, both of the kids will be here, wouldn't be a holiday without 'em!" There was a somewhat long pause as the teen held his breath, waiting to hear the answer.

"Great! Can't wait to see you V-Man! Mads and I are excited, it's been so long! You can share Danny's room since he seems to be fond of you. We'll see you in two weeks then." His dad hung up the phone, a huge smile plastered on his face. "He said he'll come!"

Maddie smiled brightly, her hand reaching for her phone to mark it in her calendar and to add another person to the list. "When he gets here we can ask if there's anything special he wants for dinner. We can also set up the living room so you two can watch the Packer's game. So now that we know Vlad is coming, we just need to…"

Danny tuned out the rest of what his mother said as he stood up and raced into his bedroom. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he collapsed onto his bed, his heart beating hard in his chest.

Vlad was coming over for Thanksgiving and he was going to be here for at least a week. They didn't have a second guest room and his other family members would be staying in there. So that meant the billionaire would be with him in his room. And they would be alone since Jazz slept in his parents room while hers was for the other guests.

His mind raced as he thought of having Vlad with him in his room for a week. Although, the first two days he would be at school. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with him in the room, so maybe he could skip school saying he was sick?

Sighing heavily, the teen rolled over on his bed, debating on whether or not to go train or do homework. If he caught up, then missing school wouldn't be such a big deal and his friends could bring him his homework. If he wasn't actually sick, they probably wouldn't bring it to him as punishment for skipping.

Glancing to his calendar, the young halfa couldn't wait for the next couple of weeks to go by. It had been a while since he's seen Vlad, but the crush that formed the first time they met hadn't dwindled. He would get hard just thinking too much about the older hybrid. He face flushed when he remembered the time they battled and he had to run because he could feel himself getting aroused.

He had long ditched the hazmat suit, in favor of jeans, converse, a hoodie, and fingerless gloves instead. But his hard on would have still been noticeable and he didn't want to have to explain that. Especially when Vlad would probably use it to his advantage in battle.

Sitting up, he transformed and flew out the window, letting the cool air caress his skin.

Even though he couldn't wait for Thanksgiving, he was still nervous. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything to embarrass himself.

Vlad hung up the phone with Jack, a pleased smile on his face. Well, it was the perfect way to corner Danny. Perhaps tease him a bit, the blush was always an adorable treat to see. And they would be sharing the same room as well, just an even better way to get closer.

Lately the teen had been running from their battles. He was unsure why, but he would find out, one way or another. It didn't help he had lust for the young hybrid. Quite an intense feeling, one he never felt before. Not even with some of his past lovers.

He would get a week with Danny and if he didn't have the teen wrapped around his finger by the end of it, he would consider himself a failure. Anything else would be a huge plus. Especially if it led to him being able to have a few samples of the hormone filled teen. Just a few persuasive actions would cause the young halfa to be putty in his hands. Well, as long as he didn't fight it and accepted the pleasure.

Although, Vlad had a feeling that Danny would do anything but fight his advances.

A smirk pulled his lips as he walked towards his lab. Perhaps he could make something that would turn those raging hormones into an advantage to him. And make it that much easier to sink his teeth into the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Shifting in his seat, Danny couldn't keep still as he watched the clock. Only half an hour until school was out. Vlad was already at his house, he arrived not long after the teen left. He was disappointed he missed him, but the young halfa was also kind of glad. He wouldn't have been able to go the whole day after having just a glimpse.

Sam noticed his fidgeting and rose an eyebrow in curiosity. 'Something wrong?' She mouthed, her eyes glancing to the teacher before back to him.

He shook his head, but she didn't believe him. The goth girl jotted something down on a piece of paper and passed it to him when the teacher had his back turned.

_What's going on? You seem all on edge. Is there a ghost?_

**I'm fine. Really. I just want to go home.**

_Danny, something's up, you know you can tell us._

But he can't. He never could tell them if it involved his powers or ghosts. But especially this, he couldn't say a word about. If they knew he had a crush on someone their parent's ages, not to mention someone they considered evil, they would flip their shit. They already tried to get him to fight ghosts and were always upset when he said no. If the ghost was really dangerous, he would take care of it, but something that was only scaring people? He didn't care enough to go after it.

**I just want to go home and play that new Assassin's Creed.**

Somewhat true, he did have the new game he wanted to play, but that wasn't the reason he was dying to go home. She still didn't fully believe him, but let it drop. Even though they were best friends, she knew when he wouldn't tell her something. And that had been happening a lot lately. Especially after the accident, he felt even more distant from them. Their views on his powers were completely different.

They wanted him to be a hero.

He wanted to just blend in.

They wanted him to save everyone and stop _all_ the ghosts, even the ones not causing trouble.

He wanted to just train and learn his powers. Not to mention have fun with them.

Whenever his powers or ghosts came up in their conversations, it would always turn into an argument. It put a wedge between them and he felt his friends drifting further away, but there wasn't much he could do. They just didn't understand what it was like to be half ghost. To be half dead.

Vlad did. And that was probably a big reason for his crush. It was stupid, but somebody truly understood him. He didn't want to be evil or anything like that, but he didn't think Vlad was all that bad despite the things he did. Innocent people were never harmed, so he didn't see the problem.

His friends saw a huge problem and hated htat he got along with the man. They would battle, but it was either for show or for practice. A dance both of them understood without a word being spoken.

The bell finally rang and he shot out of his seat with a quick goodbye to his friends. Running to his locker, he bumped into somebody, but muttered a sorry without looking. Opening his locker, he shifted his things around until he had what he needed. Just as he was about to close it, a large hand slammed it shut in front of his face.

"What do you think you're doing fenturd? Running into me and not saying a word?" Danny sighed, his irritation rising. Really, why couldn't Dash leave him alone?

"I said sorry." He tried to get past him, but the jock pushed him back against the lockers. Grunting, he glared at the blond. "What?"

"I think you need to do more than say sorry, you need to show me. We can't have the nerds standing up to us cool kids." Dash's eyes ran over his body before he smirked, sending spiders down his spine. "Everyone know's you're gay, how about showing me if gays are any better at sucking than chicks?" Dash got closer, invading his personal space.

Cringing, he ducked and phased part of his body through the jock's, allowing him to easily slip away and into the crowd. "Fenton!" He ducked lower, zig zagging through the students. When he reached the far end of the school, he ducked into the bathroom and dashed into a stall. Transforming, he flew out of the school and towards his home. Dash was always annoying, but not worth getting detention for if he got into a fight.

As his heart raced, he tried to keep his thoughts away from the man. It was hard, especially considering that's where he was headed. But he didn't want to show up with a flushed face, or worse, a hard on.

That would go over well.

So instead his thoughts drifted to Dash. The blond teen always picked on him. Once Danny got his powers, he felt confident enough to stand up to him. Just enough to get away, but he didn't suffer pain or embarrassment anymore. Every since it was revealed that he was gay, Dash picked on him even more, to the point of making the sexual jokes. It always creeped the young halfa out, but he wasn't sure why.

Maybe the jock had feelings for him? Or if not feelings, maybe lust? That seemed more possible, Dash having unwanted homosexual attraction to him and dealing with it like the jerk he was. Or maybe he just wanted some release of his sexual frustrations and figured forcing him into it would get it. Danny snorted, throwing the thoughts aside. Well, whatever it was, he would never know.

His thoughts scrambled when Fenton Works came into view. And he knew that Vlad was there, his core thrummed softly from feeling the other hybrid near. If he had his heart at that moment, it would have been racing from anticipation and nervousness. Instead, his core thrummed even faster from his emotions and proximity to the billionaire.

Landing, the teen dove into an alleyway to hide while he transformed. Black hung in his eyes instead of white now, as he felt warmth and a beating heart re-enter his chest. Lightly jogging out of the alley and down the block, he could feel Vlad as he got closer. And he knew the man would feel him too.

As he dashed up the steps, he pulled out his keys. Danny stopped at the top, holding the handle as he took a deep breath. Quickly unlocking the door, he closed it behind him as he heard voices from the living room.

Maybe he could make it upstairs and take a quick shower before-

"Ah Daniel, how wonderful to see you again," the deep voice almost purred, sending shivers down his spine and straight to his groin.

Swallowing, the teen turned around, an excited, yet nervous smile on his face. "Hey Vlad."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update...I forgot XD. But only a day late!

* * *

Before anyone could say anything else, Danny darted towards the stairs. "I have a bunch of homework to do, I'll see you at dinner, bye!" He heard his mother lightly chastising him while Vlad chuckled, shrugging it off as shyness.

Yeah, that's what it was.

Not like he got hard just thinking about the man half the time or being near him caused his heart to beat so fast he became dizzy.

Sighing, he dropped his backpack and slumped in his desk chair. There was no way he could avoid the billionaire forever, especially not with them sharing a room for a little over a week.

But at the same time, he was dying to spend time with him.

It was all so confusing and he couldn't make sense of his emotions and desires. All he knew was that he wanted Vlad, despite how...wrong it may be. He couldn't deny the ache his body had when he thought of the man. Or when his thoughts turned more and more inappropriate.

Starting up his laptop, the teen decided to get to work on his homework. He probably would be too distracted when he was around the older halfa to do it later, so now would be best. And he did want to keep his grades up.

A few hours quickly went by and he stretched when his mother called up for him to come down for dinner. Making his way to the kitchen, he heard his family and Vlad talking, their voices easily heard with his sensitive hearing.

"Oh that boy is so bipolar these days. Sometimes I don't even know what to say or do with him."

"He's in a crucial stage of psyche and mental development on top of his hormones causing so much confusion. You guys and your constant talk of ghost hunting is not helping him!" He heard Jazz lecture them as he walked down the stars. He chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head fondly at his sister.

"He is a teenager Maddie, surely you remember when we were teens? Even if he isn't a bad child, he just has a sense to rebel and not spend much time with his family," Vlad responded, his low voice causing a shiver to race down his spine.

Swallowing thickly, Danny made his way into the kitchen, pretending he hadn't heard a word, but Vlad would know. He would have heard him leave his room. "Danny-boy! Glad to see you, what were you doing all by yourself up there?" His dad asked, seeming a little hurt he hadn't stayed with them when he got home.

"Homework, I have quite a bit before break so I wanted to finish it up."

His mother and father beamed at him, proud of their son. Jazz smiled, happy he was taking his studies seriously. And Vlad...he had a small, almost knowing look about him. Like he knew Danny's main reason of doing his homework was to stay out of sight, not to finish it.

When he went to sit down, he noticed the only seat was at the end next to Vlad. As he took his seat, he couldn't decide whether to lean closer or further away. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to act normal and as if the man wasn't there.

Which was impossible so he was stuck with a fiercely beating heart and sweaty palms all throughout dinner.

After the longer than normal dinner was over Vlad went upstairs to shower and settle in for a bit so that meant he would stay downstairs. Not to mention he had chores to do anyway, so it was a good way to pass the time. A couple of hours at least.

Once the lab was clean, he figured Vlad was done and already with his parents again, so he darted upstairs to play some video games before he would have to not sleep for the night while sharing a room with a hot and sexy half ghost billionaire.

He didn't bother looking in the living room, assuming all the adults would be in there chatting or watching tv. That was his mistake.

Opening his door, Danny froze in the doorway, his eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. Swallowing, he clenched the doorknob tighter as he tried to get his heart to restart. There was Vlad, in only his boxers and in the middle of changing. The billionaire turned around at the sound of the door opening, an eyebrow rose in question.

"Daniel? Is something the matter?" His eyes traveled down the muscled chest, lingering on the slight outline of the man's package, before going down his legs. A soft "hm?" brought his eyes back up, his face flushing. Something glinted in the midnight blue eyes as he strode toward the teen. "Staring is rude my boy. So is coming in without knocking"

The older halfa closed the door behind him and then he was suddenly pinned to it. Gasping, he looked up, his blood rushing when he realized just how close they were. "Are you sure something isn't wrong? Your face is quite red."

Shaking his head slightly, he couldn't stop his eyes from flicking down to the billionaire's lips before coming back up to his eyes. "Sorry," was all he managed to mutter, even though it wasn't really the right response.

An extremely warm hand rested on his forearm as the other locked the door behind him. Startling at the click, he felt the air leave his lungs as the hand pulled him flush against the man. The hand that had locked the door cupped his cheek, titling his head up.

"If I'm reading you correctly, I would take a guess that you have feelings for me, little badger." His blue eyes widened as he stared up at Vlad, his heart racing. Was he that obvious? Fuck. Well, his staring was probably the thing that let the billionaire know. Or his pounding heart. And his flushed face. God, he was a wreck. "And if that guess is correct, I would have to assume this would be what you want."

Lips connected with his, causing a jolt to go through him. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the older hybrid, not evening thinking about it. A tongue swiped his lower lip before teeth nipped it, causing him to moan softly. The tongue slipped in, slowly stroking his to play. Vlad pulled him closer as he walked backwards, making him walk forwards before they landed on the bed. He was flipped over gently as the man's growing arousal thrust slowly against his own.

The kiss broke as he gasped for much needed air, a moan tumbling from his mouth. Teeth nipped his jaw, sending a shiver through him. His shirt was phased off and a warm chest pressed against his own cool one, causing him to groan at the contact. "Vlad…?" Danny spoke his name in confusion, unsure what to say. He couldn't even think straight, his mind in a complete haze.

"Yes, my little badger?" The man's husky voice filled his ears as the teeth moved from his jaw to his neck. The tongue and lips seemed to find all the right places to touch.

Opening his eyes, he glanced up to the ceiling as the man's hips rolled against his. The teen's arms wrapped tightly around Vlad, trying to pull him closer. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he couldn't seem to find his voice or strength to do more than go along and just enjoy it.

Although he did know _what_ was going on, he just didn't know the _why_.

The rest of his thoughts left as a hot hand moved down over his collarbone before reaching his chest. The fingers stroked and caressed his sensitive skin. His nipples were suddenly pinched, causing him to arch up, his clothed length grinding against Vlad's. Moaning loudly, his eyes glanced into the man's as a hand clamped over his mouth.

"We can't have someone come and investigate the noise. You need to hold in your moans Daniel." The voice was teasing, taunting. "As much as I want you screaming, we can't have that right now." Shivering, he nodded softly, but still the man kept his hand over his mouth.

Which turned out to be a good thing because he had trouble keeping himself quiet, which Vlad already seemed to know. Damn pompous bastard. The hand moved down, across his ribs and then stomach. Anticipation curled in his chest, his arousal on getting a fraction of the friction he wanted, desired, _needed_. Fingers trailed over the small patch of hair that he had begun to grow below his belly button. Then they flicked open his jeans button and pulled down his zipper. A hot hand slid into the waistband of his pants but above his boxers and pushed the material down his legs.

He felt his core drop a few degrees as his arousal pumped faster through him. Danny couldn't get enough of the heated skin of the older hybrid. It was addicting and it felt so good. Better than masturbating or watching porn. Better than he ever imagined it could be and they weren't even that far yet.

The teen's moans continued to tumble from his lips into the hand covering his mouth. Vlad chuckled, his hot breath caressing the cool skin at the base of his neck. "My my, you are quite the vocal one little badger." The hand moved from his mouth and he went to answer when lips sealed over his once more, swallowing up the words and moans falling out.

Vlad finally pushed his jeans all the way off and he kicked them to the floor. The man thrust down onto him and he thrust back, their hips finding a rhythm. Precum soaked through his boxers, his cock pulsing with pleasure with each touch and grind. One of the man's hands wound around his torso, his palm resting on the small of his back. The hand guided his hips to a different angle, causing him to arch slightly when even more pleasure coursed through him.

Their tongues wound around each other as Danny pressed himself as close to the man as possible. His fingers threaded through the silver tresses and causing the ponytail to fall out, gently pulling whenever he had a jolt of pleasure go through him.

Just as their kiss broke, Danny wound his legs around Vlad's hips. "Vlad," the teen moaned the man's name, the coil pulling tighter and tighter. "I'm cumming," he panted out, his hips moving faster.

The hand on the small of his back dipped into his boxers, caressing his ass and squeezing it. "Then cum Daniel." Vlad's voice was low and husky, sending shivers down his spine as the billionaire also thrusted faster. The other hand pinched his nipples, sending him over the edge. Arching, he yelled as he came, Vlad's mouth sealing over his own once again to muffle his cries.

Danny moaned into the older halfa's mouth when he felt Vlad cum against him a few thrusts later. They rocked together, hot hands sliding over his body as he rode out the orgasm. As their lips pulled apart, heavy pants escaped while the two hybrid's caught their breath.

Vlad squeezed his ass once more, causing his breath to hitch. The hand moved from his boxers and back to the small of his back. The other hand cupped his cheek, caressing his skin. "I never would have thought you had such lust for me Daniel."

Blushing, he tried to move his head down in embarrassment, but Vlad kept his eyes up. "Yeah, well, I never expected you to either you know…" Shifting his hips, the flush went further when he realized just how wet his boxers had become. "U-Um, maybe I should go shower now," he mumbled.

A kiss to his nose made him wrinkle it before he smiled. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. I should make a reappearance with your parents, they are probably wondering where I am by now." The billionaire sat up, helping Danny to do the same. Just as he climbed off the bed a hand wrapped around his own. Lips were at his ear causing a shiver to race down his spine. "Just remember little badger, I get to sleep in your room." Glancing to Vlad, he felt a pulse of desire go through him when he saw how disheveled the man looked. Hair down and wet boxers.

Swallowing, he phased from the grip and ran into the bathroom. The laughter he heard just made his heart pound faster. Danny groaned as he rubbed his face. Now his dilemma was completely different. He would have to restrain himself from attacking Vlad at every opportunity he got, since he knew he felt the same. Especially since even though despite what they just did, he wasn't ready to do more than that. And if he attacked the billionaire, he would probably think otherwise.

How was he supposed to survive the week with Vlad staying in his room now? He would be living with a constant hard on. Or his thoughts would get away from him more easily than before.

Sighing heavily, he got into the shower, hoping it wouldn't be as hard as he dreaded.

Although luck was never on his side.


	4. Chapter 4

After spending the rest of the evening with Maddie and Jack, Vlad made his way back to Danny's bedroom. He didn't care for the two Fenton's, not after them leaving him in the hospital from the accident without a single visit or call. However, he never expected to stumble across Danny. Even without his ghost powers, the teen was something else.

With them just made him all the more appealing.

Young Danny felt the same about him too, which just made everything better. The billionaire never expected for the teen to have felt the same. Vlad thought he would get to Danny through his powers, not through his lust. Either way worked fine, because Vlad wanted him.

He wanted him more than he had ever wanted anybody else.

Although, the older hybrid had to admit he never expected to fall for a teenager. A fifteen year old at that, but apparently his morals, or lack there of, had no bounds. Danny was handsome, in every way of the word; inside and out. And he would just continue to grow into it.

Vlad wasn't sure how he could take an even more handsome Danny as he already had trouble controlling himself around the current one.

It was a plus that the teen hadn't taken up the hero notion his friends continued to push on him. Of course he would save someone if they were _truly_ in danger. Or if a ghost bothered his family or friends too much. Otherwise he would leave them alone. Like they should be.

No one else saw that, especially not Jack and Maddie.

Danny probably wanted to be left alone as well, which would explain why he did the same for the other ghosts. Having ghost hunter parents, not to mention scientists that wanted to dissect and experiment on him, just pushed his decision to not be a hero. All the more reason for Vlad to care for him.

Phasing into the room, he smirked when the young halfa started at his entrance. "Christ Vlad, can't you use the door like a normal person?" A fierce blush was on Danny's face as he threw on a shirt, hiding the developing muscles from his view. It looked as if he had been in the middle of changing. Or trying to figure out what to wear, considering there were a ton of clothes all over the floor and hanging from the dresser that weren't there earlier.

"Since when have I ever claimed to be normal little badger?" He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out silk pajama bottoms to wear. The man never wore a shirt to bed, although he was sure Danny didn't know that. A glance to the teen showed him to be a bit shy from their earlier 'activities'.

Without warning, he stripped naked in front of Danny, causing the young hybrid's retort to come to a halting squeak. "Vlad!" He turned his face away, red flaming across it, but the billionaire noted happily that blue eyes would flicker to him before going back to the wall. "You could have said something, I would have turned around…"

"Why?" He pulled up the pajama bottoms without boxers and walked over to him. "Feeling shy now little badger?"

Shaking his head, Danny's blue eyes met his. "I didn't expect you to suddenly drop your pants, stupid fruitloop." Then the teen began to shift in place, his teeth nibbling on his lower lip in thought.

"Something the matter Daniel?"

"I um…." Rubbing the back of his neck, the teen took a deep breath before hugging him tightly. "I've just been wanting to do this." He squeezed a little, making Vlad's heart race.

The young halfa was just too cute. How was he ever going to say no to him? Hugging back, he smiled. "You can do this whenever you wish. You don't even need to ask, I'll always welcome a hug from you." He hugged tightly, his core thrumming in happiness as he wound his fingers through the black hair.

They stood there for a few minutes, just hugging each other tightly. For all the lust he held for Danny, he also held love. He wanted the young hybrid for himself. Even if it was probably impossible. Yet, he couldn't deny the desire for it.

Perhaps he could figure out some way to get Danny to start spending more time with him. Or even come to live with him?

He wasn't sure that would work, the young halfa loved his friends and family. But Vlad knew that the teen felt alone. Maybe even isolated because of his powers and nobody knowing or understanding. Except for him of course. And now that they knew the feelings and attraction was mutual, Vlad wondered if that was the key to get Danny to open up and accept his offer of training and get to know one another more.

As they pulled apart, Danny had a soft blush on his cheeks, happiness radiating off of him. "Um, we should probably go to bed now. I have school tomorrow and stuff," he mumbled, his fists clenching the waistband of Vlad's pants, despite their hug ending.

"Hm, I do supposed that is true." Danny reluctantly let go, much to his amusement and he climbed onto the air mattress on the floor after flipping off the light. Vlad got on the bed and shifted under the covers. Hm, Danny had a queen size bed. "Daniel," he called lightly, rolling on his side so he could see the teen.

"Yeah?" Even in the dark, he could see the blush. It made his heart race, Danny just looked so cute.

"Come here." He patted the bed next to him, urging the young halfa up.

The teen stood next to his bed while he looked at Vlad. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, you."

Danny seemed to startle, his eyes going wide. "Uh, I-I…"

"I want you to sleep with me. Do you want to?" He chuckled when he realized just where the teen's thoughts when when he said he needed the young halfa.

The raven hair climbed into his bed with a soft nod, scooting a little close to Vlad as he got comfortable. Without warning, he pulled Danny to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He laughed at the soft squeak, loving the feel of his heart beating fiercely even through the shirt.

"Good night little badger."

"Night Vlad," Danny mumbled into his chest, his hair tickling his chin as his head rested against his collarbone.

It took Danny a while to calm down enough to sleep, but when his breathing evened out, Vlad pulled away just enough to get a good look.

The sight of the young halfa sleeping went straight to his heart and his cock. His flaccid length twitched, but he took a few deep breaths and managed to calm himself down to not get a hardon. Brushing a few stray hairs away from those beautiful eyes, he sighed.

Just what was he getting himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's late, been doing Christmas stuff with family and visiting Ohio (I recently moved to NYC) and what not.

* * *

Danny was broken out of his daze when he bumped into something, or somebody, hard. "Ow, sorry," he mumbled, glancing up to see who it was. Kwan stared down at him, a somewhat worried look on his face.

"No problem Danny, is something wrong?" He smiled. Kwan had always been the only A lister that he liked and spoke to freely. The jock was very kind and didn't care where you came from or who your friends were, he still cared for you. Not to mention knew everyone's name. Basically the nicest guy in the whole school.

Shaking his head, they bumped their fists together. "Nah, I'm fine. Sorry for spacing out and running into you."

Kwan smiled, seeming to be relieved. "No biggie, see ya later Danny!" He waved at the jock before making his way towards gym class. As he walked away, he heard Kwan mention to Star about how he seemed different. Happier. She made a comment along the lines of 'who cares about a loser?' before delving into another topic.

Danny thought about it. He did seem lighter. Like some of his troubles lifted, or his loneliness. Sam and Tucker had obviously noticed, but he brushed them off. Making his way to the cafeteria, the teen was surprised when his friends suddenly cornered him. "Uh, hey guys?"

"Danny, we need to talk."

"Sure, about what?" Nothing could ruin his good mood. Not even his friends being a little too in his business. Which seemed to be a normal thing lately. They guided him to a secluded hallway before shoving him into a closet. He rose an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

The two faced him, worried looks on their faces. "Somethings up and you're not telling us. You've been in a daze all day," Tucker stated, crossing his arms as Sam rested her hands on her hips. "We're worried dude."

"And you've been avoiding us lately." Sam gave him a sad look, her purple eyes shinning for only a moment. "We're your best friends, we're here for you. You know you can come to us for anything-"

His eyes narrowed, his good mood suddenly squashed. "I can't." The two teens before him whipped back, the venom in his words surprising them as they exchanged glances. He couldn't help it though. "You say that, but you don't mean it. No matter how I try to explain it, you only see it your way. That I'm not doing things right since I'm not being a hero like _you_ want me to be." Crossing his arms, he blinked, realizing his eyes were glowing green. Closing them, he took a deep breath, his body shaking slightly. "Ever since the accident, you have only seen me as this should be hero that I don't want to be. And if I'm not, I'm this monster." The bell for lunch rang, interrupting them. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his shaking down.

This was something they had never gotten into or talked about. Something he had avoided so to not hurt them or cause problems. Well, it looked like it was too late for that. And he couldn't take it anymore, his emotions with his friends were to the brim.

"I'm heading to lunch, I'll see you guys later," his voice shook slightly as he glanced away from their gazes. Sam and Tucker let him through and he could make out upset looks on their faces out of the corner of his eye. He didn't stop though and he wouldn't fight with them about it. They didn't understand and never would. Or ever feel how he did. Being a hero wasn't worth it. Not to him.

With a sigh, the young hybrid grabbed his things before finding a place to transform. Flying out of the school, he flew around town for a while before landing in the park. The white rings traveled over him once more before he searched for a place to sit. School was only half over so he couldn't go home yet, his parents would ground him for skipping.

Ever since the accident, the three had been drifting apart. Well, more like Danny drifted from them. They no longer meshed. Especially with their different ways of thinking on his powers. He knew friendships didn't always last, but he thought he would have Sam and Tucker for a long time, if not forever. They had always gotten along and been extremely close. Few of their fights were actually harmful to their relationship. The teen never expected something that would cause such a wedge between them.

Their friendship was falling apart, and none of them could stop it.

Sighing, he sat on a bench, pulling out his phone to play on. Tears burned the corners of his eyes, but he forced them away. Crying wouldn't help, even though he still felt bad about the whole thing. They were his only friends, but he was losing them. Just because they disagreed on one thing. Well, a huge thing, but still.

The wind swirled around him, making the teen shiver. Wrapping his scarf tighter, he shivered again as his breath puffed out in front of him. A warm arm settled over his shoulders, startling him. Whirling around, he relaxed when he saw who it was. "Vlad, you scared me."

"What are you doing out of school? It's only half over." Vlad's brows knitted in worry, making him smile a little. It was nice to know that the billionaire cared so much for him.

A blush filled his cheeks as he leaned into the warmth, a happy sigh escaping his lips. He was so warm now. "Skipping."

"Daniel."

"My friends and I had a fight. A pretty big one." A warm hand ruffled his hair before fingers threaded through his locks.

Vlad hummed softly, pulling the teen a little closer. "I understand, but you shouldn't neglect your education because of it."

Rolling his eyes, he snuggled even closer, practically crawling on the man's lap. How the hell was the older hybrid so warm? "I'm not, I still study and do my work. It's the day before Thanksgiving break, we weren't doing anything in class anyway." When a sharp gust of wind blew, he shivered before actually crawling into the man's lap. He ignored the look as he situated himself.

"Cold little badger?"

"Yeah, my ice core makes me freeze in the winter. In the summer it's nice because I can stay cool easily."

Vlad chuckled then, the vibrations traveling into the young hybrid through his chest. "Ah, it seems you have an opposite core than I do. I have a fire core, which is why I'm so warm and don't need anything but a regular jacket in this weather. However, in summer, I can't take the heat. One more reason why I love Wisconsin."

The raven hair rolled his eyes as he snuggled into the billionaire, enjoying their closeness. His nose wrinkled in thought. What were they anyway? Dating? Together? Boyfriends? Danny blushed at the different thoughts. He noticed that Vlad's hand in his hair didn't stop. Closing his eyes, he just enjoyed the moment.

After a while, a hand cupped his chin, making him look up. Blinking, he hadn't realized how out of it he had been. And almost asleep. "Feeling better now?" Smiling, he nodded. He hadn't even realized how relaxed Vlad made him. It felt nice. Lips pressed to his, the teen's heart racing as he returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around the billionaire's neck. The hand that had been in his hair moved down his back before cupping his ass and giving it a squeeze.

Gasping, the young hybrid arched into the touch as a tongue swiped across his lip before slipping in. Before he realized it, Danny was on his back on the bench with Vlad lying across him, gently pinning him down. Their lips and tongues moved against one another. Blood quickly began to pool south, but he was too into the kiss to care. He felt so good with the billionaire over him, a hand on his cheek with the other continued to squeeze and rub his ass through his jeans.

Vlad's knee bumped his growing bulge, making him moan softly. Feeling the billionaire smirk into the kiss, he clutched onto him tightly when the knee gently rubbed him. Danny broke the kiss, trying to push the man up. "Vlad, stop," he panted. The man stopped rubbing him, but lips continued to trail across his jaw and to his neck.

"Hm, why do you wish to stop?" The man lightly sucked on his neck, right below his ear.

"I, ah! We're in the park…" His breathing hitched when a hand phased beneath his layers, fingers tickling his skin.

After a few more teasing touches and licks, the hand on his ass giving a final squeeze, the older hybrid pulled away. "We could just turn invisible and-" Danny shoved his scarf into the man's mouth, making him laugh as Vlad yanked it out with an eye roll. "Very mature little badger." The voice was teasing though.

"You're dating a fifteen year old, what do you expect?" His heart raced with fear. Would Vlad deny it and just say they were fooling around? He hoped not, but this was Vlad they were talking about.

The billionaire smirked, not moving from his spot. "I suppose you do have a point." He then leaned down, lips touching Danny's ear. "We'll stay like this until your little problem goes away." Flushing, he nodded as he hugged the man tightly to him. He was at a loss for words, happiness filling him to his toes.

Despite everything with his friends, Danny felt better. As his mind wandered, he suddenly realized something. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Vlad chuckled before sitting up now that his erection had gone away. They sat with their sides pressed together and hands interlocked. "I had gone to visit you at lunch and bring you this," Vlad went to pull something out of the bag he had been carrying. Danny hadn't even noticed. He handed it to the teen, a smile on the man's face.

Opening the brown paper bag, he grinned when he saw the homemade lunch. "Awesome! Way better than cafeteria food." Glancing up, their eyes met. "Did you make it?"

"Of course. If you remember, cooking is my hobby."

Pulling out the meal, he smiled down fondly at it. "I remember," he mumbled softly. There was a lot more to that simple statement and he knew that Vlad would catch on. A hand ruffling his hair let him know that the billionaire did.

Digging in, they sat there while he ate. Talking and just enjoying one another's company. Vlad keeping Danny warm as unknowingly the teen continued to take over more and more of the older hybrid's heart.

But it was okay.

Because Vlad was doing the same exact thing to Danny. Little by little.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad had seen Danny fly out of school, looking upset and angry. The billionaire had followed him from a distance, worry filling him. He had been on his way to visit during the teen's lunch time with home cooked food when he saw the streak of black and white leave the school.

It had been a while since he saw Danny in his ghost form. The new outfit the young hybrid had was much better than the hazmat suit. And it matched his personality well. On top of sending a jolt of arousal through the older halfa. The clothes were close fitting, giving him the same speed, but better movement and it was more practical. He had a belt, similar to Batman's he thought, that held a few random gadgets and a thermos.

Something seemed to click then.

Danny loved superheroes, loved them a lot. But he knew how hard it was to be one, he understood before even taking it up that it wouldn't be worth it. Not when he didn't have 'evil' to fight. Which was why he hadn't been blind sighted into being one by his friends.

Vlad smiled at the thought while he followed Danny to the park. His little badger was smarter than what everyone, even he, had given the teen credit for. Despite how much the billionaire hated Jack and Maddie, he couldn't deny that they were both equally intelligent, mostly in the field of science. It appeared as if it rubbed off equally to both of their children in all areas. Or, most areas at least.

As the two ate, he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. All of this was turning out better than he anticipated. Despite him falling in love with a fifteen year old, everything was going nicely. Danny already having feelings for him as well was certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome. But, there was still a lot of things that could go wrong, a lot of things that could happen. Like Danny changing his mind or suddenly wanting to play superhero.

He almost laughed. The older hybrid didn't think the teen would do that, but his friends were certainly attempting to do so. Although, the young halfa had changed when he had the accident, much like Vlad. Perhaps if he had gotten powers a regular way, he would have become a hero.

Danny was only fourteen when he got his powers. Much younger than what Vlad had been. It was bound to be a lot harder and tougher than when he went through his first few years as a half ghost. Maybe, just maybe, he could get through to Danny and show him it was okay to use his powers for himself.

To make himself happy.

That time would come, Vlad had a feeling of it. For now, he would just enjoy the budding romance between him and his little badger.

And thoroughly enjoy every blush he could get out of the teen.

Once they finished eating, he stood, holding out his hand. "Would you care to go on a date Daniel?" The blush spread like he anticipated, making the man smile fondly. A hand slipped into his own as he squeezed gently. "Where would you like to go?"

Danny thought about it as they walked out of the park, hands intertwined. "A movie? There's a new one out I've been dying to see." Blue eyes turned up to his, making sure it was okay.

Stealing a kiss from those lips, he guided them towards the theater. "Of course." They walked to the movie theater, hands pulling apart when they were around people. That would be something the two would need to discuss, their relationship. Danny was only 15 after all. If they were caught, he could wind up in jail. Not like it would be a permanent thing, he was more concerned about the media aspect of it. And how it would affect his young lover.

At the moment though, they would enjoy the movie.

Once the tickets were bought, they headed towards the concessions. They talked about the teen's education while waiting in line. As the two reached the counter, Danny stared wide eyed at the cashier. "Danny? What are you doing here with Vlad masters?"

Vlad watched as Danny seemed to become awkward and slightly tense. His blue eyes looking away. The man glanced back to the person behind the counter. An older teen, maybe even early 20's stood there. Blond hair and green eyes were his main features while he seemed to gape at him. Just where did Danny know this young man from?

"I am a friend of the family. He's been feeling down, so I pulled him from school so we could see a movie." The cashier glanced to him, his eyes in disbelief and questioning.

Danny spoke up then, a touch more confidence than what he normally had. "Yeah, a lot of stuff going on. Please don't tell Dash, you know how he is…"

The young man gave a gentle smile before reaching over and ruffling the raven locks. A pulse of jealousy burned through him. Just who was this man? Danny was so comfortable around him, despite his awkwardness. "Of course not. I told you to let me talk to him abo-"

Rubbing the back of his neck, the teen smiled softly. "And I told you it's okay. Really. Ever since you taught me how to stand up to him without causing a fight I've been able to get away and avoid him without anything happening." Danny held his fist up and the guy bumped it with a smile. "So um, what candy do you suggest?"

As they ordered, the young man and his lover talked, a very slight blush on the teen's face the entire time. Jealously roared hot through his veins. After they had their food, Vlad wrapped an arm around the teen's waist, his hand gripping tightly as he yanked Danny flush against his side. "Thank you," Vlad said with a loaded smile. The young halfa blushed darkly, but didn't move. Before the cashier had a chance to say a thing, the billionaire ushered Danny off to their theater. Once they were in their seats, in the back row, he kept his eyes on the screen. "Who was he?"

"Nobody."

Vlad bristled. Why was Danny lying to him? "If he was nobody then why were you so friendly towards him?"

Anger flashed through the teen's eyes as he turned towards him. "I said nobody, so drop it you stupid fruitloop." The older hybrid whipped back as if he had been slapped. Danny had never been that openly hostile to him before. Just what was going on?

He didn't manage to get another word in as the movie started, enveloping them in darkness. Danny seemed to get into the movie easily, relaxing from his anger and sadness from earlier in the day. Vlad couldn't. His mind whirled. Just who was this man that Danny refused to tell him? To the point that he snapped at him like that?

Not long after the movie began, the teen shyly hooked their hands together, their fingers entwining. It helped to calm his worries, but not much of them.

Before long, the movie was over and Danny stood to stretch, his arms raised over his head. Blue eyes glanced down to him, a smile on his face. "We should probably head back little badger. Can't have your parents wondering where you are at." Danny groaned, but nodded. Once again, he wrapped his arm around the teen's waist. When they passed by the older teen, he gave him a challenging look. The blond stared back, obviously confused.

Hm, did that mean whatever it was, was one sided on Danny's part? Possible, but he had thought the teen had a crush on the goth girl before this. Maybe he didn't and others assumed he did because of how close they used to be?

It irritated him.

Vlad had never before dealt with this kind of emotion with past lovers. Then again, he never loved them, just used for company or sex. Perhaps a combination of both. At one point he had switched to escorts because having a relationship with someone who cared for him but he felt nothing in return was exhausting.

And annoying when they wound up hurt or upset because of it.

Fenton Works loomed above them. Blinking, he removed his arm as they walked up the steps. He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize they had made it here. As Danny went to drop off his backpack, Vlad made his way into the kitchen. "Anything I can help with Maddie dear?" It looked as if she was preparing some of the dishes that would have to sit for a day or two before Thanksgiving.

She smiled brightly, her auburn hair twirling around her face as she turned towards him. "Oh that would be wonderful Vlad! You've always been a much better cook than me."

Slipping out of his coat and suit jacket, the billionaire rolled up his sleeves before tying an apron on around his waist. "Tell me what you want done." If he didn't love cooking so much he wouldn't bother offering.

Well, that's not true.

If Danny wasn't eating the food then he wouldn't bother. As he cooked, he let his mind wander back to earlier.

He hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Yet something in his gut told him to keep Danny close, just in case.


	7. Chapter 7

Sighing, Danny lied on his bed and gazed at his ceiling. Why had he snapped at Vlad like that? He could see the jealousy and uncertainty in the man's eyes and instead of fixing it, he probably made it worse. A groan fell from his lips as he rolled over.

There was no way he could tell the billionaire without the man blowing up. Besides, what would Vlad think? What would anyone think if they knew?

His heart twisted painfully. Despite the fear of what others thought, he didn't regret it. Would never regret it. It helped him become who he was and to be more comfortable with himself. And that wasn't something he would toss away because others didn't understand or saw it differently.

A knock on his door startled him. "Come in," he called, sitting up on his bed. There was Vlad with a perfectly blank expression on his face. Swallowing, the teen had a bad feeling of what was going to happen.

The billionaire shut the door before sitting on his bed. Midnight blue eyes gazed him, making the young halfa squirm. "I apologize for earlier."

Blue eyes widened in shock and surprise. "What?" He managed out, disbelief obvious on his face.

"We have only just realized our feelings for one another. And are starting a relationship. I had no right to pry like that and make you upset when we have yet to build the level of trust to tell one another everything." Danny stared at Vlad, surprise filling him. "So I apologize for that."

"A-Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. For snapping at you," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just...um."

"Not ready to tell me, I understand." A kiss to his lips had his heart racing and mind reeling. He would probably never get over the fact that Vlad was kissing him. "Now, how about we finish up your homework for break so that we may have fun during the rest of the time." Lips touched his ear and purred as he spoke, making him shiver.

Reaching out, Danny's fingers brushed the man's chest when a knock sounded on the door. Just as it opened, he pulled himself away, putting a decent distance between them. Jazz stood there, an eyebrow rose in suspicion. The young hybrid's face was flushed as he shifted.

"Mom said to come down and do your chores before dinner." She eyed them both for a moment. "What were you doing?"

"Daniel here was just telling me about an embarrassing moment when he attempted to kiss a girl and missed."

"Hey!" He shouted, his temper flaring. Midnight blue eyes shifted over to him, giving him a playful look. Danny's heart raced at the sight, making him glance away with a soft flush.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I thought you were into guys though." It wasn't a snide or rude remark, it was just what she honestly thought.

"Go away Jazz!" He flung a pillow at her and she dodged by closing the door. Listening for her footsteps move away, the teen sighed. "We should probably start locking my door."

"It would seem like a good idea. Especially considering your family tends to just walk right in. Now, go finish your chores then we can get started on your homework, hm?" Smiling, he stood and started to walk towards his door, when he stopped. Turning around, the young halfa strode up to the billionaire, kissed him quickly on the lips before dashing out of his room. A distant chuckle reaching his ears as he did so.

With his heart hammering, Danny made his way down the stairs. "Danny, hurry up with your chores. I want everything clean so Vlad is able to cook for us without having to worry about an interruption or mess." His mother rose an eyebrow when he gazed at her in shock.

"Vlad's...cooking tonight?" The man had just helped his mother prepare before, but now a full course meal?

"Yes, he offered since I'll be cooking most of tomorrow and Thursday morning." She gave him another look, confusion and slight concern swimming in her eyes. "Is it such a shock that he would want to?"

"No! I just," rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced away. "Surprised. He is a guest after all."

Maddie smiled, proud of her son for looking out for a guest. "Vlad does love to cook though, I'm somewhat surprised he hadn't taken over sooner being stuck here with little to do while you kids were in school."

He was about to ask what Vlad _had_ been up to the past two days, but was cut off when his dad bounded into the kitchen to hand his mom her cellphone. "The plane was delayed by about half an hour, so we can wait to leave. Doesn't mean you can put off your chores anymore young man!" The teen's father gave him a stern glare, gently pushing him towards the lab.

"And your aunt, uncle, and cousins are coming in tonight for dinner as well as your grandparents so we are going to the airport to pick them up." Rolling his eyes, he groaned softly. Of course everyone would come in at the same time. He was just glad that Vlad would be sharing his room with him and not a family member. "I wouldn't have had time to cook anyway so I owe Vlad a favor for that. Now, I want the house clean before Vlad starts cooking." She ruffled his hair before making her way out of the living room. The teen sighed heavily. That meant he would have to clean the lab extra well, since his parents would want to show it off to his family.

He wasn't really looking forward to his extended family visiting. The house was always overpacked and the little kids annoyed him to no end. Danny's aunt and uncles were always so nosy and wanting to know every detail about his life. And to give him stupid advice about how to change it if they didn't approve the direction it was going.

All of that on top of the adults drinking too much and becoming even more obnoxious.

This year though, would be better.

Vlad was here with him after all.

Trudging down to the lab, he decided to clean that first. It would probably take the longest and it would be the only place he could use his ghost powers to clean without being noticed. And he could sing too. At one point his parents called down to tell him they were heading to the airport and to remind him to clean the kitchen next before his own room. Rolling his eyes with a small groan, he agreed and turned the music up before transforming back once more.

When he was done, the teen smiled happily. "Hopefully dad will keep it clean for longer than a day this time." Flipping off the radio, he did one last check before turning to leave. Just as he turned to go upstairs, the lab door shut and the sharp click of the lock echoed. Raising an eyebrow, Danny managed two steps towards the stairs before invisible arms wrapped around him. A soft squeak of surprise tumbled from his lips as he fought for a moment before Vlad's voice washed over him as he slowly appeared.

"My my little badger, you sure do clean well. Especially considering how often you brush off your chores." Lips touched his ear, a tongue flicking out to tease. Shuddering, he gripped the arms across his chest. "I do have to give you credit for using your ghost powers to ease the burden." One of the hands traveled down, ghosting over his stomach before reaching the waistband of his pants. The lips moved down to his neck, sucking on the spot right below his ear.

Gasping, he arched into the touches, his eyes becoming slightly hazy. "Vlad?" A nip to his skin had him moaning softly. "What are you doing?"

"Apologizing."

"You ah!" The hand slipped into his pants, gently massaging his half hard length. "Already apologized."

A soft hum filled his ears as his length was pulled out of his boxers and stroked. "I did, but I want to make up for it." There was no arguing, Danny was completely lost to the pleasure running through his body. Another hand slipped up his shirt and pinched and played with his nipples as tongue and lips continued a trail across his neck.

Before long, he was bucking into the hand, moaning loudly into the lab. A somewhat hard bite to his neck made him shiver as words were whispered, "come for me, little badger." With a groan, Danny came into the hand, the other caressing his skin under the shirt. He was milked out before the warm arms pulled away with a chuckle. Hazy blue eyes glanced up as Vlad licked his cum off of his hand. Eyes widening, Danny blushed fiercely at the sight.

"I um…."

"No need to thank me you know." A smirk curled those lips as he sucked the last bit of cum off.

Glaring, he blasted Vlad with some snow before turning around and fixing himself as he stomped up the stairs. "I wasn't going to, you fruitloop!" The laugh that floated up made him flush more as he unlocked the door and stomped out, coming face to face with Jazz. He had practically run into her since she was standing right in front of the door. "What the hell Jazz? Why were-"

Her eyes were wide as she backed from the door to give him room, a small flush on her own face. His sister's eyes moved over his face and body, analyzing everything before she spoke. Danny's heart raced, knowing he had been caught with Vlad otherwise she would have said something by now.

Shit.


End file.
